


I'll say it again

by Vendel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendel/pseuds/Vendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity leaves QC in the middle of the day without informing any of her boys, and when he can’t get a hold of her, Oliver goes looking for her, only to find her the only place he hadn't thought to look</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll say it again

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write angst. Can’t bring myself to do it, so this is just fluff, I guess. Fluff inspired by my own skull-cracking headache yesterday.
> 
> See it as a happy season 3.  
> Oliver and Thea live together like on the show, although in a house (not the mansion or the loft) and Thea never left, although she does know the secret  
> Oliver is still CEO, but Felicity is now back working in IT, although with a ‘higher’ position.
> 
> The POV will change during the story, but hopefully it will be clear when that will happen
> 
> Also, i have no claim on this universe or these characters. I'm just having fun

Oliver needed Felicity’s help with something on his computer. He knew he could just call someone in the IT-pit, where Felicity used to work, but it was more fun when it was her and he wanted to see her.

He hated being in the office all day; so instead of calling her assistant or Felicity herself, he went down to get her.  
When he walked into the outer office, her assistant, Mellie, sat there.

“Hey Mellie. Is Ms. Smoak in her office?” He asked, as he smiled at the woman. He liked her, and he knew Felicity adored her.

“No, I’m sorry Mr. Queen, she left an hour ago”

“Did she tell you why?” Oliver thought it was weird Felicity had left without telling him, but he knew she didn’t tell him every little detail.

“No. She just asked me to reschedule her meetings for the day, and hold all of her calls” Mellie answered

“Thank you, Mellie. Have a nice day” Oliver smiled politely as he said goodbye, but he found it strange that Felicity had just left. And it clearly hadn’t been planned since she needed Mellie to reschedule her meetings.

When he got back to his own office, he called Felicity. She didn’t pick up, but it hadn’t gone straight to voicemail either. This was weird, Oliver thought. She always had the sound on, and Roy always teased her (rightly so) that she always picked up before the third ring, so she must sleep with it in her hand.

She always answered her phone. _Always_. So Oliver got a little nervous. He texted her, and waited for half an hour with no reply.  
When she didn’t answer, he called Diggle to see if he had seen or heard from her.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Diggle said when he answered the phone

“Felicity left work a little while ago. She didn’t tell her assistant or me where she was going. Have you seen her?”

“No. Haven’t heard from her all day. Which is kinda weird, seeing as she usually would have send me some stupid joke or something like that by now”

“I’m gonna see if Roy or Thea has seen her, and if not, I’ll go look for her.”

“Normally I would tell you to give the girl a break,” Diggle said, and Oliver could hear he was smiling slightly, “but it’s not like her not to answer her phone, and that worries me”

“I’ll find her” Oliver said, and then he hang up. Roy and Thea weren’t much better as they hadn’t heard anything either.

Oliver didn’t have any pressing matters to attend to as CEO, so he took the rest of the day off to go look for her. The first place he went was Verdant and The Foundry. Both places were completely empty, so he soon headed towards her apartment.

He knew she was rarely there, because she usually spent the night in his bed, but he figured this was his second best guess. If she wasn’t feeling well, it would make sense to want to be home, right?

When this was also a dead end, he went to her favorite spot in the park (no luck) and then a place by the waterfront he knew she loved. Still no sign of her.  
Oliver was starting to get frustrated, and he was getting tired of his suit, so he decided to go home and change.

When he made it home he nearly ran to his room, and he rounded the corner for his closet so quickly, he nearly didn’t see her. Oliver stopped dead in his tracks, with his back to the bed. He slowly turned, and there she was.

Felicity was lying in his bed (his side of the bed to be correct) and she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, and unhurt, which was what Oliver was choosing to focus on at that moment.

“FELICITY!” He said, a bit loudly he realized, but he was so relieved to see her.

 

* * *

 

“Oliver?” Felicity woke to someone saying her name (loudly) and she was confused for a moment, until her mind told her it was just Oliver.

“”Oliver, why are you yelling?”

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? How long have you been here?” Oliver rattled off questions in a hurry

“I’m fine. And I actually mean that in the normal sense of the word, and not the way you use it when you are obviously injured.”

Oliver had sat down on the bad and looked at her worriedly. She sat up, so she could show him that she was fine, but the quick movement made her head explode and she fell back onto the madras.

“Felicity!” Oliver sounded even more worried now

“Well, I’m fine besides the fact that someone decided my head was a good place to have a nuclear war. I have a headache, Oliver, I’m not dying. I just sat up to quickly.”

When she had sat up, the whole world had started spinning and her head had exploded into a million pieces. It was always like this when she got one of these types of headaches. It wasn’t because she had stared at a computer screen for too long, it was just a headache. A really, really bad headache.

“How long have you been here?” He asked while he stroked her cheek

She turned to look at the clock

“3 hours, give or take a bit.”

“I have spent the last hour and a half looking for you. I looked everywhere. Why didn’t you say you were leaving QC? Or answer your phone for that matter?”

“Everywhere. Right.” She said and almost snorted. “You looked at The Foundry and here that does not qualify as everywhere. And honestly, I forgot to say I left. I just wanted to sleep. And on my way home my cousin kept calling, and the sound annoyed me so I turned it off”

“I didn’t just look here and at the Foundry. I’ve been at your place too, and that spot in the park you love and by the water. I didn’t even look here, I just came here to change my clothes.” Oliver said

“And then I came in here and saw you in my bed. My side of the bed I would like to add,” he said with a smile

“It’s the best side.” She said as she snuggled in deeper.

“You should have said that. I would have given it to you.”

“It’s the best side because it’s your side. It’s comforting when you aren’t here” Felicity said with a shy smile.

It really was comforting. Oliver’s side of the bed smelled like him, so if she couldn’t cuddle up next to him, he was still there in some capacity.

Oliver stood from the bed, and moved to his closet. A short while later he was back, now in a t-shirt and sweatpants

“Move over,” he said as he climbed in next to her. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“No. Usually sleep helps, but apparently not this time.” She said while she snuggled up next to him, and placed her head on his chest. “Maybe some of your magical island herbs will do the trick”

“I don’t think they can cure a headache” he said with a soft chuckle before he kissed her hair. “Get some more rest, Felicity”

“Mkay.” She said sleepily. I didn’t take long before she fell asleep again to the sound of Oliver’s heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

Oliver sent a quick text to Diggle, to let him know that he had found her and that she was okay. Relatively okay at least. She wasn’t hurt, and that was better than most of the scenarios Oliver’s mind had provided while he looked for her with no luck.

He pressed another kiss into her hair and listened to her breathing.  
 _She was okay._  
 _This time._  
His thoughts had quickly taken a turn for the darker and more depressing, so he stopped it there. He knew Felicity getting hurt because of him was an option. That had been one of his reasons for staying away from him, but she had also somehow gotten through to him that she could get hit by a car.

So he had chosen to be with her. For as long as he could. For as long as she would have him.

 

* * *

 

Thea walked into the house she and Oliver lived in together. Come to think of it, Felicity practically lived here too, and she was glad. She really liked the blonde. She could always make her smile and she made Ollie smile, which was quite the accomplishment, and Thea was grateful for that. Oliver really did deserve someone in his life who made him happy.

The new house wasn’t nearly as big as the Mansion had been, but it was definitely not a small house either.  
Ollie and her had both decided that after the death of their mother, they needed a new start. And that new start came in the form of a new house.

They still owned the Queen Mansion, because it was their childhood home and they would never sell it, but neither one of them could live there anymore. It seemed empty now, and it held to many memories for both of them.

As Thea made her was down the hallway towards her room, she saw Ollie’s door was open, and she could see him sitting on the bed.  
When she came closer, she could see that Felicity was there snuggled up against his side with her head on his chest, and Thea smiled at the sight

“Hey Speedy. What are you doing home?” Oliver’s words brought her back to the present and she smiled up at him

“Nothing much. Just wanted to relax a bit. Is ‘Lis okay?” Thea had been worried about Felicity since Oliver had called her to see if she knew where the other woman was

“She is okay. I found her here, sleeping. She has a headache” He spoke softly so he wouldn’t wake her up

“It looks nice,” Thea said with a smile, as she looked at her brother and the woman he so clearly loved. “Room for one more?” She said teasingly

“There is always room for you, Speedy” he answered honestly and held out the arm he didn’t have around Felicity as an invitation for her to join.

Thea was exhausted and really wanted a nap, so she didn’t need to be told twice.  
She walked into the room, and put her head on the other side of her brother’s chest.

“You should get some rest too,” He said as he stroked her hair.

Thea fell asleep quickly, thinking about how glad she was that he was back. Not just back from the Island, because he had been for nearly three years now, but back in spirit too. He didn’t have any secrets from her anymore, and he was happier now. Especially since being with Felicity. He was starting to be more like the old Ollie again, but without the Playboy-title and all the parties. Now he had grown up, but he was still her big brother, and she loved him.

 

* * *

 

After a short while, Felicity woke up again, and was mildly confused when she saw Thea’s short dark hair. She looked up at Oliver with a raised eyebrow, but with a smile on her face.

“She was jealous,” he just said with a loving smile directed at his sister.

“I get that. You are the best pillow after all.” She said softly and with a soft chuckle.

Oliver smiled down at her, and as always, she could see the love in his eyes. He had changed so much. Not just since she had met him all that time ago, but also in the three short months they had been together.  
He smiled more. He laughed more. He had finally allowed himself to be happy, and that was evident in everything he did. Not just for her, but in his work too. Both as CEO and the Arrow. It wasn’t just about survival anymore. It was about living.

“Is your headache gone?” he whispered.

“No.” she said and she could hear the disappointment in her own voice

“Sleep some more. You never sleep enough, so see this as a chance to catch up” He said and kissed her hair

She nodded and placed her head back on his chest. Before she fell asleep, she reached over Oliver and took a hold of Thea’s hand.

 

* * *

 

After Felicity had fallen asleep again, Oliver called Roy. (It wasn’t easy getting to his phone though, since he couldn’t move his arms too much without waking the two women)

“Hey boss. I hear Blondie has been found.” Roy said as a way of answer

“Yeah. Headache. Found her sleeping on my bed.” Oliver said making sure to be quiet, ”I was hoping you could patrol tonight. I would like to stay here and take care of Felicity”

“Of course. I’m on it.”

“Thanks Roy.”

Oliver started chuckling suddenly

“Are you having a stroke, or are you laughing?” Roy asked with an obvious smile on his voice

“I was just thinking that it has been a long time since I have had a woman on each arm in my bed” Oliver said, as he thought back to before the Island. All the mornings he had woken up in strange beds or his own, but with people he barely knew or didn’t even remember meeting.

“Two?”

“Thea came in, and wanted to join. She is sleeping on the opposite side of Felicity” Oliver said, and he knew the love in his voice was clear.

 

* * *

 

Roy hang up the phone while he still had a smile on his face.

“What’s with the smile, Kid?” Digg asked from the training mats

“That was Oliver asking if I could patrol so he could stay with Felicity”

“And? I don’t see the fun in that”

“And apparently Felicity is sleeping on his one side and Thea on the other” Roy said and he could barely contain his laughter

“I will pay you if you go over there and take a picture of it. He can’t protest without waking them, and we both know he won’t do that.” Roy said

Diggle wanted to see it; it was obvious on his face

“You want me to break into Oliver’s house? Do you have a death wish?“ Diggle asked

“It’s not breaking in when you have a key and the code for the alarm system.“ Roy said with a grin

* * *

 

30 minutes later, Roy received a text from Digg.

I risked my life for this, but it was so worth it

The picture attached had Roy burst out laughing. He laughed for a little while, but he had to admit, it was a really cute picture.

 

* * *

 

“Felicity, there is a Mr. Harper here to see you” Mellie’s voice sounded over the speaker

“Let him in.”

Felicity’s headache was nearly gone. And she had only slept like 16 hours or so…

“Hey Barbie, feeling better?” Roy asked as he stepped through the door

“Much. Thanks Roy. Is that why you’re here? To see if I was better?”

“Partly. But also because I wanted to show you something I got yesterday” He said with a smug smile

Roy held up his phone to show her a picture. A picture of Oliver, Thea and herself. Sleeping.

“ROY HARPER! Do you have a death wish?!” There was no anger in her tone though, as she could barely hold back the laugh.

Oliver was lying in the middle of the bed, sleeping, and he had Felicity on one side, her head on his chest, and Thea on the other, also with her head on his chest. The two girls were holding hands across his stomach.  
Oliver’s head was turned towards her, and his mouth was by her hair, as if he had fallen asleep while kissing her hair.  
It really was a sweet picture.

Roy was laughing, but found the breath to say “It was Digg. I just sent him over there to do it”

“You had Digg break into the house?”

“I will tell you, just like a told Diggle. It is not breaking in when you have a key and the code to the alarm system.”

Felicity had to admit he was right, and it was a cute picture, that she was glad to have, so she would leave it at that

“Send it to me”

 

* * *

 

Oliver once again made his way to Felicity’s new office. He had never gotten her help the day before.

“Hello Mellie. Is Felicity in?”

“Yes Mr. Queen, but she has a Mr. Harper in there with her”

“Kid in a red hoodie?” He asked, because he was sure there were other men in the world with that last name

“Yes. Apparently Felicity believes he has a death wish, or at least so she asked him before” Mellie said and smiled

“Better go save the kid then” Oliver said, as he went into her office.

“Hey boss,” Roy greeted. “I was just leaving. I’ll see you both later”

Roy left and Oliver smiled at Felicity.

“What was he doing here?”

As a way of answer, Felicity held up her phone with a picture.

“HARPER!!” Oliver yelled, but there wasn’t any anger in his voice, only slight amusement. After 10 seconds the boy was back in the office. He had obviously expected this reaction from Oliver.

“Did you break into my house last night?” He asked the kid

“Digg took the picture, by my orders. And as I have just told Barbie, and I’ll say it again: It’s not breaking in when you have a key and the code for the alarm system”


End file.
